


love i could not forsake

by orlesiantitans



Series: Cinderella Phenomenon: Firsts [1]
Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Porn with Feelings, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlesiantitans/pseuds/orlesiantitans
Summary: Rod and Lucette share their first time.He moves forwards, and presses their foreheads together. “If this… if you stop wanting it. You have to tell me,” he says softly.





	love i could not forsake

They tumble to the ground with their lips pressed together, Rod throwing out an arm at the last minute to stop himself from crushing Lucette. The ground is softer than she’d expected it to be, and she kisses him enthusiastically, some dim part of her mind realizing that this kiss is different to the others they’ve shared. Rod’s lips travel to her neck and she tilts it to the side to give him better access, when suddenly he freezes in place, moving off of her, closing his eyes and frowning slightly. She sits up, confused. 

 

“Rod?”

 

One eye cracks open, his pupils blown wide, “I’m fine.”

 

His voice is strained, and she sits up a little more, worried that perhaps he’s starting to have second thoughts about what they’re doing- along with the constant, niggling awareness that one day, they might have to stop. Emelaigne tries to assuage these fears as much as she can, but even her cheery reassurances seem hollow at times. Reaching up, Lucette places a hand on his knee- though she frowns when he jumps up, his back to her, not turning back. This… is unusual. Rod hasn’t gone to such lengths to avoid her since they broke their curses, and she’s concerned. Standing up, she reaches for him before reconsidering it after remembering his reaction to the last touch.

 

“You’re clearly  _ not  _ fine. You’re acting strangely,” she replies, frowning at him. He looks over his shoulder, his face bright red, and sometimes she misses Sebby’s input on his thoughts. At least Sebby was straightforward, where Rod can be an enigma. She sighs and makes him turn around, and his hands rearrange themselves as quickly as they can over his… oh. 

 

_ Oh.  _

 

Suddenly blushing as well, Lucette turns her eyes skyward. She  _ knows _ , academically, what it means. She’s well-read after all, as a princess should be, and she’d seen servants occasionally enjoying one another in hidden corners of the palace. Before the curse, she’d had them all dismissed- now she normally just turns red and walks in the opposite direction. This has the effect of her stumbling upon it more frequently, of course- but she can’t find it in herself to be as angry as she may once have been. Perhaps it’s love, or just that she’s softened in general, but she feels happy for them.

 

“I’m sorry,” Rod says, breaking her train of thought, and she looks back to him. He looks embarrassed, and she shakes her head, still flushed, not quite able to meet his eye.

 

“Don’t apologize. It’s natural, isn’t it?” she replies. Though phrased as a question, it isn’t truly one- Rod nods anyway. She moves towards him, and he takes half a step back, looking unsure. Her next step, he doesn’t move away- and she kisses him again. One of his hands moves to grip at her waist, and she boldly moves one of hers down- though it barely makes contact before he’s springing back, holding her by the shoulders.

 

His breathing is heavy. “Lucette, what are you doing?”

 

She gives him a look, as if to ask if he’s /really/ asking that. She understands, to a point. If they do this- which is clearly what she’s aiming for- there are risks. It will be harder to find a husband, if her father doesn’t allow what she has with Rod to continue. And if she got with child… a bastard would not help her any. But she meets his eyes steadily, hand reaching to rest on his elbow.

 

“Rod, I want you.”

 

His eyes close again, and it’s clear he’s fighting with himself. He knows as well as she does what this means after all. After a moment, however, he moves forwards, and presses their foreheads together. “If this… if you stop wanting it. You have to tell me,” he says softly. He pauses, as if to give her a moment to consider it again. When she says nothing, he lets out a soft sigh, as if acknowledging that they are signing themselves up to their fate.

 

“And if anything happens…” he glances down to her belly, then back up to her. “Are you certain you would be alright with that?”

 

She nods after a moment, “Rod, I know that my father may not allow this, but… I cannot imagine having anyone but you. I can’t imagine having any children that aren’t yours.”

 

His eyes are pained, almost wet, and she cups his cheek with her hand. They kiss again, and he pulls her tight to him, holding her as if he is adrift and she is the only thing keeping him afloat. She feels his hardness against her, and a soft, surprised noise leaves her- while she had known it was there, she hadn’t expected how it would feel against her belly. His only answer is a groan, and the sound causes heat to curl within her, strange and unfamiliar, yet pleasant. After a moment, she pulls back from him, only to take out all the pins that hold her hair in place, removing his jacket and putting them inside a pocket. They’re in simpler clothes, of course, but with the cooling air of autumn, they tend to wear coats over them. She’s thankful that she isn’t in her usual layers of skirts when she turns her back to him, feeling his trembling fingers undo the laces, goosebumps rising on her skin as soon as the dress pools around her feet, leaving her in only her corset, pantalettes and shift. His fingers fumble more with the corset, and she’s smiling slightly when she turns to face him again, despite the flush high on her cheeks. 

 

He visibly swallows, laying her down on top of his coat. The ground is still soft, but he sighs, climbing on top of her.

 

“I wish I could have given you more. A real bed, for example,” he mumbles. It’s odd to think she used to think him aloof- really, once they’d admitted how they’d felt about one another he’d been far more frank with her, gentle and kind and loving. But then she remembers how passionately he’d been about his love for his family and realizes that it was likely just his own fears about how he felt and the knowledge of how his life might end that had prompted him to act that way. He removes his shirt, and she can’t help but stare a little. She’d known he was toned- had felt it when they kissed, had seen him training with the Knights. He’s a Prince, after all, he has to use a sword and that naturally builds muscle. But seeing it is different, and her hands skim over his bare chest. For a while they explore like that, still somewhat dressed, all hands and teeth and uncertainty. His hands grip her waist, and one drifts northward to brush over a breast. The surprised gasp that leaves her brings a responding groan from him, and his lips on her neck cause that curl of heat to grow. She brushes a hand over his hardness, and his hips buck against them, an aborted noise leaving his throat. It’s not innocent- but nor is it filthy, nothing like the section of books in the library that she’s fairly certain her father knows nothing about. When Rod pulls back, he removes his boots and then, after a moment of hesitation, undoes the laces of his breeches. 

 

And Lucette  _ stares _ . 

 

Aside from the accidental glances, she’s never truly seen a man before. But Rod’s manhood stands proud and tall, nestled amongst blond hair- darker than the hair on his head- flushed a dark red and seemingly throbbing. She cautiously reaches for it, but he grabs her wrist before she can make contact.

 

“You might undo me if you touch,” he tells her, quietly. Her brow furrows. “If I finish, then all of this finishes.”

 

He’s bright red again, probably from the admission and from her staring, and his voice is trembling slightly with nerves, as is his hand. He releases her wrist after a moment, and she helps him remove her shift, her own hands giving a slight tremor. When she’s bare before him, as he is before her, she feels some self-consciousness as he looks her over. His lips are slightly parted, and his tongue darts out to wet them. 

 

“Am I okay?” she asks, after a few moments of silence, and he looks up to her, his lips tilting up slightly.

 

“Okay would be insufficient.”

 

The words shock the breath out of her, and he kisses her again, hand slipping between her legs, past the soft hair covering her and into the dampness underneath. His fingers move clumsily, and she shifts awkwardly, unsure where she wants him to touch. Her frustration is evident, but she shifts a little more and he brushes against a spot that makes her gasp. They’re silent for a moment, staring at one another, before he moves his fingers again and finds it. The noise she makes is more a whine- and she feels that curl build into more of a wave, and it crashes over her, making her writhe and make a high pitched sound. Rod stares at her, cheeks flushed, and he jumps when she takes him in hand, leading him to the place between her legs, guiding him inside of her. It actually stings a little, and she winces at the tight pull. He looks wide-eyed, panicked, but he keeps sliding in until he’s fully against her. And it hurts. It really does. She feels all cramped inside, like there’s not enough space, and she grips at his shoulders, wide-eyed. His hand brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, his breathing heavy, and he mostly just looks down at her until she finally feels that pain abate, leaving only  _ fullness _ behind. He moves slowly within her, one hand gripping at her buttock to tilt her hips up to him, the other resting on his forearm next to her head, keeping his weight from her.

 

He kisses her sweetly, and his hips stutter. She feels warmth rush within her, and hears the noise he makes as he finishes. He stays put for a few moments, breathing harshly, before he carefully pulls away. There is some blood on his manhood, along with the evidence of his pleasure, but he simply finds a handkerchief and carefully wipes it all off before flinching at the mess. 

 

They dress quietly, both a little shaky but satisfied. 

 

“You didn’t… not when I was… I know it didn’t last long, I’m sorry,” Rod murmurs, and Lucette shakes her head.

 

“I finished beforehand, Rod. Don’t worry.”

 

They both exchange a soft look, and her heart thuds in her chest. She smooths down her hair and they head back to the palace hand-in-hand, only separating when they really must.

 

Emelaigne finds them both, her eyes wide. “I was getting worried about you both! You were gone longer than usual, it was getting harder to cover.”

 

Rod sighs, “I’m sorry, Em. We’ll try to be back sooner next time.”

 

Giving only a strained smile, Lucette feels almost desperate to get back to her bedroom and find a way to fix the odd sensation of  _ dripping _ Rod’s spend. Facing her step-sister and lover’s sister while feeling that really isn’t how she wants to end the day. Emelaigne nods, and gives a small smile, before confusion crosses her face.

 

“Lucette, wasn’t your hair up when you left?”

 

Eyes widening, Lucette and Rod share a panicked glance, shifting uncomfortably. Emelaigne’s eyes widen, and both of them give odd, choked-out excuses, bright red, before going to their respective rooms.

 

Later that night, Rod shows up at her door, and they make love again- slower, with more chances to explore, and with more knowledge of what to do. Afterwards, curled in his arms, Lucette knows he’ll have to be gone by morning- but finds it very hard to care. 

  
_ Perhaps it is time we tell my father, after all, _ she thinks, looking at her lover’s sleeping face.  _ I do not think I can continue to only have him in secret. _


End file.
